comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman
Catwoman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Catwoman #2: 08 Aug 2018 Current Issue :Catwoman/Tweety and Sylvester Special #1: 29 Aug 2018 Next Issue :Catwoman #3: 12 Sep 2018 Status A new series starts in July 2018. Characters Main Characters *'Catwoman/Selina Kyle' - Catburglar and protector of Gotham's downtrodden, she straddles the line between hero and villain. - WikiPedia Allies *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Catwoman/Tweety and Sylvester Special #1 Catwoman #2 Catwoman #1 Catwoman: Election Night #1 Catwoman #52 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Catwoman by Jim Balent, Book One' - Collects vol. 2 #0-14. - *'Batman: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #33-35, plus Detective Comics vol. 1 #697-700, Robin #31, Batman: Shadow of the Bat #53, and Batman vol. 1 #533. - *'Catwoman, vol. 1: The Dark End of the Street' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4, plus back-up stories from Detective Comics #759-762. "This kitten definitely has nine lives. Last seen at death’s door, Selina Kyle—Catwoman—has disappeared and is presumed dead. But the mysterious circumstances of her death draw the attention of a certain roughneck private eye: Slam Bradley! Slam finds himself on a trail filled with mystery and suspense that ultimately leads him to an unexpected surprise… Selina Kyle, alive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899086 *'Catwoman, vol. 2: Crooked Little Town' - Collects vol. 3 #5-10 & Catwoman Secret Files #1. "Holly uses her street-savvy skills to help Catwoman get to the bottom of a new spread of drugs - only to find herself in danger and ultimately wanted by the police." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200087 *'Catwoman, vol. 3: Relentless' - Collects vol. 3 #12-19. "The adventures of Selina Kyle, Catwoman, suddenly take a turn for the worse as she faces her most personally devastating moment - and all is suddenly lost. Catwoman has crossed the deadly and ruthless Black Mask, and now he is making her pay. Selina's loved ones begin to meet terrible fates as she is forced to go on the offensive." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202187 *'Catwoman, vol. 4: Wild Ride' - Collects vol. 3 #20-24. "Selina and Holly look for relaxation on a road trip — but they're in for way more than they bargained for! Guest-starring Wildcat, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Captain Cold and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204368 *'Catwoman: The Replacements' - Collects vol. 3 #53-58. "An inexperienced Catwoman takes over for Selina Kyle... Selina is busy caring for her child, but will it be too late for her to go back when she questions her decision to step away from her crimefighting life?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212131 *'Catwoman: It's Only a Movie' - Collects vol. 3 #59-65. "The father of Catwoman's baby is revealed! See the fallout from Catwoman's murder of Black Mask, including the horrible price she paid for vengeance and why she chose to bring a baby into the world. Plus, Selina pays a visit to Superman's hometown, Metropolis!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213375 *'Catwoman: Catwoman Dies' - Collects vol. 3 #66-72. "The identity that Selina Kyle built for herself to protect her baby daughter is being destroyed at the hands of Hammer and Sickle. With supervillains and the Gotham police hunting for both Selina and her replacement, Holly, drastic measures are needed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216439 *'Catwoman: Crime Pays' - Collects vol. 3 #73-77. "Catwoman discovers herself imprisoned on the Hell Planet of Salvation Run, and it looks like her villainous peers don’t appreciate her apparently do-gooder attitude." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219292 *'Catwoman: The Long Road Home' - Collects vol. 3 #78-82. "Selina Kyle is back from the Hell Planet of Salvation Run — and she’s ready to get back into action. But to reclaim her place in Gotham City, Catwoman will have to declare war on the city’s underworld." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221688 *'Catwoman, vol. 1: The Game' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Meet Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman. She’s addicted to the night. Addicted to shiny objects. Addicted to Batman. Most of all, Catwoman is addicted to danger. She can’t help herself, and the truth is – she doesn’t want to. She’s good at being bad, and very bad at being good. But this time, Selina steals from the wrong man, and now he’s got her. He wants his stuff back, he wants answers and he wants blood." - WorldCat - ISBN 140123464X *'Catwoman, vol. 2: Dollhouse' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "Teaming with a new partner called Spark, Catwoman is out to take Gotham City — literally! But when Catwoman runs into Dollhouse, a psychotic who kidnaps children from the streets of Gotham City, a rage awakens in her that not even she knew existed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238394 *'Catwoman, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects vol. 4 #0, 13-18. "Catwoman must stay one step of The Joker ahead as he terrorizes Batman and his allies. Then, Catwoman is hired to steal the Black Diamond—the source of Eclipso’s power!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401242723 *'Catwoman, vol. 4: Gotham Underground' - Collects vol. 4 #20-24, 26 & Annual #1, plus Batman: The Dark Knight #23.4. "After being robbed time and time again by Catwoman, Gotham City crime lord the Penguin has decided to wage war against the thieving anti-hero. However, he isn't the only one after her. Someone named the Joker's Daughter is after Catwoman. Who is she, and why has she come to Gotham City?" - *'Catwoman, vol. 5: Race of Thieves' - Collects vol. 4 #25, 27-34. "As the fabled Catbird of Gotham City, Selina Kyle fights alongside Batman to keep the city safe. So why does it all feel so wrong? Who is behind this twisted – yet strangely pleasant – version of Gotham City?" - *'Catwoman, vol. 6: Keeper of the Castle' - Collects vol. 4 #35-40 & Annual #2. "Meet Selina Kyle - Crime Boss of Gotham City! Selina has accepted the family mantle and embraced her true criminal side, but is Gotham City ready for her reign?" - *'Catwoman, vol. 7: Inheritance' - Collects vol. 4 #41-46. "Selina Kyle put aside her life as Catwoman to run Gotham City’s criminal underworld, but now the catsuit’s back on and Catwoman’s got a new mission: find out what happened to Batman!" - *'Catwoman, vol. 8: Run Like Hell' - Collects vol. 4 #47-52. - *'Catwoman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-9, plus Detective Comics #759-762 & Catwoman: Selina's Big Score. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233848 *'Catwoman, vol. 2: No Easy Way Down' - Collects vol. 3 #10-24 & Secret Files #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240372 *'Catwoman, vol. 3: Under Pressure' - Collects vol. 3 #25-37. "Gangwar leads to a kidnapping that affects one of Selina’s friends – but when she tries to trace the kidnappers, she ends up fighting the Penguin and a ruthless, cybernetically enhanced Mafia enforcer known as Zeiss." - *'Catwoman, vol. 4: The One You Love' - Collects vol. 3 #38-49. "In the aftermath a gang war that ravaged Gotham City, Catwoman must make a deal with Hush to protect the East End. But to keep the streets safe, she’ll have to join forces with a group of super-villains—and take them down from within." - *'Catwoman, vol. 5: Backward Masking' - Collects vol. 3 #50-65. "After Zatanna reveals new information to Selina, how will she fight off the Black Mask and save those she loves? And after a yearlong break, Selina Kyle returns with a child! Who is the father—and what does this mean for Catwoman?" - *'Catwoman, vol. 6: Final Jeopardy' - Collects vol. 3 #66-83. " Selina has given up on crimefighting for a life of theiving. On the run from police and Batman, Catwoman attempts to lay low until an old foe comes back to life for vengence." - Hardcovers *'Catwoman: A Celebration of 75 Years' - Collects ??? - Digital *'Catwoman, vol. 1: The Game' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - - *'Catwoman, vol. 2: Dollhouse' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. - - *'Catwoman, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects vol. 4 #0, 13-18. - - *'Catwoman, vol. 4: Gotham Underground' - Collects vol. 4 #20-24, 26 & Annual #1, plus Batman: The Dark Knight #23.4. - *'Catwoman, vol. 5: Race of Thieves' - Collects vol. 4 #25, 27-34. - *'Catwoman, vol. 6: Keeper of the Castle' - Collects vol. 4 #35-40 & Annual #2. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 5 Writer/artist/covers: Joelle Jones. Volume 4 Writer: Genevieve Valentine. Artist: Garry Brown. Covers: Jae Lee. Catwoman created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-4, 1989 (miniseries) * volume 2: #1-96, 1993-2001 * volume 3: #1-83, 2002-2010 * volume 4: #1-52, 2011-2016 * volume 5: #1- , 2018-present Future Publication Dates :Catwoman #3: 12 Sep 2018 :Catwoman #4: 10 Oct 2018 :Catwoman #5: 14 Nov 2018 News & Features * 17 Nov 2015 - [http://www.newsarama.com/26836-catwoman-switches-from-mobster-to-mystery.html Selina Kyle Is On The Run From Cops & Criminals Alike In New Catwoman Arc] * 17 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/ann-nocenti-catwoman-katana-interview.html Nocenti Uses Own Grief, Experience in Catwoman, Katana] * 29 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/judd-winick-catwoman-sex-and-night-of-the-owls-120229.html Catwoman: Staying Sexy, Still Growing As "Owls" Builds Up] * 16 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37038 The Owl Signal: Winick Juggles Catwoman, Dark Knight & Batwing in "Night of the Owls"] * 19 Sep 2011 - [http://comics.ign.com/articles/119/1195206p1.html The New 52 Interviews: Catwoman] * 21 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-catwoman Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Catwoman] * 18 Dec 2007 - CR Holiday Interview #4: Will Pfeifer * 15 Oct 2007 - One Cool Cat!: Will Pfeifer * 18 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005911 Meow! David Lopez Drawing Catwoman] * 29 Apr 2005 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=5182 Moving into the East End: Pfeifer talks Catwoman] Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Catwoman Category:Super-Hero